Separation
by FanOfMihigh
Summary: The school is being separated, Dan has gone mad? But is there a reason why he keeps hurts Zoe? Do he actually like Melissa? And does she know more than they think? And will their secret come out when Tom's new friends start snooping around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello its my first fanfiction, and got my ideas from others, so i hope you like it! Big fan of Mihigh! **

**(it was just a normal day in and Mr. McNab was talking to the class)**

"Right, class we have a little bad news.." Mr. McNab said  
"The toilets have flooded the left building in the school, and that means the year 7's and 8's wont have anywhere to work. But we cant just put them joint to the upper years classes because the school has no toilet facilitates, and according to the government the school has to have a least one toilet for health needs. So, it means we will have to transfer each student to another school nearby, until the new toilets are build and the flooded building is repaired which could take a while as the schools funds just went to the new computer lab"  
All the students gasped and looked worriedly to each other.  
"What are we going to do?" Hissed Aneshia referring to there secret base and being split up.  
Tom shrugged and Zoe looked to Mr. McNab who was waiting for the class to settle down.  
"So i know it is a big change, but only 3 people at most from each group will be going to the same school."  
Zoe groaned and tilted her head back, knowing MI9 wouldn't carry on with this transfer.  
"That's all for now, there will be a supply teacher arriving any second whilst we finish off putting you into groups for your new schools" Mr. McNab said whilst him and Mr. Flatly walked out and the supply walked in.

About 30 minutes later they both came back in with the list.  
"right when i call your name out can you line up in your threes and then Mr. Flatly will put you with the other younger groups of students. Right, first off; Daniel Morgan, Aneisha Jones, and Melissa Allbright, over there."  
Tom and Zoe looked at each other in worry, then Aneisha gave a little wave bye to them disappointingly but Dan just walked out.  
"Right next; Tom Tupper, Roland Donaldson and Brain Ditchwater"  
"Oh for crying out loud" Tom mumbled and walked over to Mr. Flatly  
"And the Zoe London"  
And Mr. McNab paired her with two other girls who Zoe didn't know the names of and just linked arms all the time.  
Once they were outside getting into the vans provided Zoe looked over to her team mates and Dan, Aneisha and Melissa were all looking over and Zoe let the little 'bye' smile. But Aneisha ran over and hugged her  
"Bye, this wont be for long i promise" Aneisha whispered  
"I know, and plus i have Frank coming with me on some days" Zoe replied  
Aneisha pulled away and ran back over to her line, and Zoe's group were the first to go into the van, as she crossed Toms line she whispered  
"Good luck"  
And he just replied "Thanks i'll need it" With a big smile across his face.  
The only person she hadn't said bye to was Dan and when she looked over to him and smile he just looked away and talked to Aneisha ...

**Hope you all enjoyed it!xxx**


	2. Complication

"Hi, my name is Aneisha" Aneisha said to some other girls in her class who just turned away.  
"My god, they are so ignorant hear" She complained to Dan.  
"Uh-huh" Dan agreed  
"Dan whats up, you haven't said anything since we left St. Hearts" She replied  
"Nothing, just this whole move has annoyed me" Dan huffed.  
"Yeah, but Frank will come up with an idea sooner or later." She said.

In Tom's school, him and Roley were sitting there when two girls sat besides Tom.  
"Hey you!" One of them said  
"I'm Katie and this is Lucy, we heard you were a little geek, so we wondered if you would like to hang with us, as we cant complete Bladquest level 18"  
Tom laughed as the two girls were so cute and were geeks too.  
"Sure." He smiled  
"You mean you haven't completed it yet? Wow you must be slow" Roley interrupted  
"Well it has only been out a week" Lucy replied with a big smile across her face.  
"Do mind if i take that seat next to you?" She asked Roley  
"Urm, sure! I have the character theme on my phone look..." Roley replied and showed her his phone and she giggled  
Once they got chatting Tom and Katie did too.  
"So how comes you moved hear then?" She asked Tom  
"Just our teacher wouldn't tell us and asked us to ask you.." She joked a little  
"Oh. Our school flooded.." Tom laughed when he thought about it  
"I wish that was ours!" She replied.  
"Did you have many friends there?" She asked  
"I just mean you seem to enjoy it hear a lot" Trying not to offend him.  
"Yeah, it was great, just none of them really were like me.." He replied  
"I know what you mean, like some times, we talk 'geek' and they think its Spanish!" She joked.  
He laughed and then their teacher came in, and the lesson started.

In Zoe's school things were going ok, she made a friend called Maisie who was a little quiet.  
"So, what lesson do you enjoy the most?" Zoe asked  
"Urm, History. You?" Maisie replied  
"I enjoy them all!" Zoe replied with a big grin on her face.  
Maisie laughed at Zoe's excitement and then their teacher came in to set up their lesson.  
"So you missing your friends?" Maisie asked  
"Yeah, but its great hear!" She replied  
"I'm sure i'll be going back soon" She added  
"Ohh" Maisie replied  
"I like having you hear, you seem to know me well"  
"I know you'r fun to chat to!" Zoe said happily  
"Aha, so you have a boy friend back in you'r old school?" Maisie asked smiling  
"Well, not really" Zoe replied  
"How about you?"  
"Well, that guy over there, he kissed me on the weekend but we haven't spoken since.." Maisie said  
"Tell me about it..." Zoe laughed.

"Earth to Dan?" Aneisha nudged him  
"Come on, lesson starts in a minute!" She said pulling him into their class room.  
"Dan tell me, what is bugging you?" She asked once they sat down  
"Nothing!" Dan said quietly  
"You didn't say bye to Zoe.." Asked Aneisha, with raised eyebrows  
"Yeah well." Dan replied  
"Well what?" She replied  
"Well, maybe Zoe has been bugging be lately" Dan snapped back  
"What? Dan come on!" Aneisha replied  
"Well.. Last weekend we kissed, and i don't think she liked it, so i told her i didn't. Acted kinda mad, because i didn't think that she was interested. And then things got awkward! I asked Mr. McNab not to put us with her." Dan said looking down at the desk.  
"What! Dan you idiot! Now she has nobody at her new school. And has to make new friends, all because of you" Aneisha snapped at him

**Hoping your liking the story line, if it is a big confusing with all the different and new characters don't worry, i will send them all back to or maybe Zoe and Tom in the same school so it isn't so **


	3. Breaking the news

That day Mr. McNab went to each of the St. Hearts students to gather them on a 5 day school trip, to gather them after the week break apart, which was being funded by the local charity whilst the school was still being fixed. He went round the schools slowly starting with Dan's and Aneisha school first.  
"Hello, don't mean to interrupt, can i borrow my students?" He asked popping his head round their classroom door  
"Sure" the teacher replied and Dan, Aneisha and Melissa shot up from their seats and followed him out.  
"Right, tomorrow morning you are going to come to the school gates at 6 am the van will take you back to St. Hearts then you will be back together with the other students. And the local charity paid for the school to take your year group to go to the country side for 5 days. It has all been sorted with your parents, and hear is a letter with the things you will need to take. Preferably in a suit case, and i know its an early start but we will order you all a Mc Donalds breakfast on the way." Mr. McNab said to them and their faces lit up  
"No way!" Aneisha and Melissa jumped up and down excitedly  
"This will be great" Dan joined in.  
"No hear is your letters, don't loose them!" Mr. McNab said handing them each a letter.  
"I have to get back, have to tell all your other class mates still, 8 different school to get round, before their end bell goes"  
"Don't be late tomorrow, the van will be there at 5:50 am just in case your early" Mr. McNab said whilst heading off  
The three waved goodbye and walked slowly back into their class, excited more than ever.

"Hello can i borrow my students" Mr. McNab said popping his head round Zoe's classroom door  
"Of course" The teacher replied and then Zoe and the two other girls headed out of the class room.  
"Right, tomorrow, there will be a van coming to pick you up because the local charity planned for us to have a school trip for your year. Except Alice you can't go as its 5 days long and your mother said that your going on holiday anyway" Mr. McNab explained to them what time they were getting picked up and all what he explained to the other classes but just as he handed them the letters Zoe blurted out.  
"Can Maisie come?"  
"Who?" Mr. McNab replied  
"A really nice girl in there, i have made really good friends with her and i dont really think she likes her school and the people there, and i think it will do her good getting away for a bit." Zoe asked  
"Well, i'll ask her then ask her school then her parents. Please don't get your hopes up though Zoe, i have a lot to do today and not much time to do it. Now come on back to class you three." He said nudging them back into their classroom and then he asked  
"Can i have a quick word with Maisie please?"  
"Yes you may, be quick!" The teacher replied.  
He explained to Maisie what was happening and she agreed to it all, saying she would love to go, and then Mr. McNab spoke to the head of her school, once he got him to agree he had to dash off and ask him to class him once they know if she can go or not.  
"If she can give her this letter please, it has everything she will need to know, and bring" he said  
"Will do" the head teacher replied.

In Tom's school Mr. McNab was tired of running around after them now and knocked on Tom's classroom door. Peering round the door.  
"Can i have a word with my students please?" He asked nicely  
"Yes, take them!" The teacher joked.  
Once he explained it all and gave them the letter, they all looked pretty chuffed, high fiving each other. Tom went back in and put the letter in his bag.  
"Ohh whats that?" Lucy whispered  
"Just a letter for a school trip tomorrow, looks like i'm getting out of hear sooner than i thought!" Tom replied  
"Ohh, aha!" she replied  
"Well at least i have the memory of you, and your online username!" He said to her  
She giggled quietly and looked to the front a little hurt.  
"Maybe in another life" she mumbled to herself.

It was lunch time in Zoe's school now and Maisie came running towards her saying  
"Look who is coming with you to your school trip!" She said floating the letter around like mad.  
"Ahhaa" Zoe laughed  
"I can not wait! You get to meet every one, like Aneisha you will love her!" Zoe replied.  
"Cant wait! Let me show you something." She said whilst running the the recording studio and Zoe followed  
"I heard you kinda singing to your self earlier and i thought, maybe you would like to sing with me?"

**I thought i would be great for Zoe being able to sing so if anything happens with her and Dan later on, she can really express her emotions! And he could fall in love with her voice. Hope you enjoyed it!xxx **


	4. Jealousy

"Urg, 6 is way to early" Aneisha said dragging her things into the van.  
"I cant feel my eyes..." Dan moaned.  
"Oh come on you two! This will be fun!" Melissa said cheerfully  
"Oh hear Dan, let me help you" She said sweetly helping Dan's suitcase into the van  
She steared up at his eyes and thought 'he is beautiful' and he just looked down at her awkwardly. Melissa was thinking it was going to be a moment as they were staring for ages now, and Aneisha though to her self 'i can't believe this' when said said  
"well cheers" and slapped her shoulder  
She tilted her head and sat next to him in the van getting closer to him.  
"Aneisha, you can sit over there, i'll sit hear!" Melissa said.  
"Um no its fine i'll sit with Dan" Aneisha said trying to break the two up.  
"You sat with him on the way hear! Now you don't mind do you Dan?" She said putting on her seat belt.  
Dan looked behind and Aneisha and she gave him a funny looked then he said.  
"Urm, no its cool"  
Aneisha rolled her eyes and thought 'whatever, Melissa is from plant mars anyway'

At Tom's school, him Roley and Bryon were just putting their things into the van yet Tom was in the front seat playing on his DS.  
"Hey.. i just came to say bye" Katie said  
Tom turned around to see her through his window and then rolled it down and said  
"Katie its 6am in the morning!" and laughed  
"Well i only live across there." She replied  
"I'm going to miss you" She added  
"Yeah, well i might be back!" He replied  
"Ok..." She said looking down  
"Well Lucy sends her love to you guys anyway."  
"Thanks" He smiled but she didn't seem to happy.  
"Well i guess i'll see you again some other time?" He said  
"Maybe" She replied and walked off.  
Katie had a massive crush on Tom ever since he walked in. The way he was into games and gadgets yet had the jokes off a comedian and always looked his best.  
The van drove off to St. Hearts once everyone was strapped in  
And as soon as the engine started the three boys shouted.  
"Weeehhy!" cheerfully.

Lastly at Zoe's school her Maisie and the other girl where getting their things into the van when Maisie handed Zoe a microphone  
"Whats this for?" Zoe asked confused  
"I mean i know what their for, but why you giving it to me?"  
"I got two last year ad you can record your singing on them. and plug them into a iPod to play the tune you want to." Maisie replied  
The three girls got in the van and it started driving back to St. Hearts, all of them really excited and Zoe whispered  
"Thanks" To Maisie and put the gift into her suitcase.  
When they arrived at St. Hearts at 6:20am the other vans had already dropped the students off and were waiting for the coach which was due to arrive in 5 minutes.  
Aneisha, Tom and Dan where all standing together and Zoe's face lit up when she saw them all.  
Just as they got out with their luggage and when over to Zoe's friends Maisie commented on what Mr Flatly was wearing  
"Is that a Mexican hat? And are they let warmers with flip flops?"  
Zoe laughed really loudly and when Mr. Flatly went past them he went  
"Ready for all types of weather!"  
The girls stood there finding it hilarious and laughing their heads off when Dan saw them and commented  
"Looks like Zoe has made a new bestfriend.."  
Aneisha was hurt as she really liked Zoe and as they walked over Zoe went  
"Hiya! This is Maisie she will be coming with us on the school trip!"  
Maisie smiled but the three others just stood there not interested  
"What was so funny?" Dan smirked at Zoe  
"Oh, nothing just-" Zoe started but Dan interrupted  
"See i knew it, laughing at us weren't you!"  
"No i was not!" She said and looked at Tom and Aneisha who just stood there on Dan's side  
"Thanks a lot guys" Zoe said walking off to the coach that just arrived  
"Maisie come on!"  
"We wasn't laughing at you.. Zoe actually said such nice things about you! I think she meant other people though!" Maisie said to the three who just stood there like they didn't care.

The coach ride was noisy, as they got on once their luggage was place in the bottom bit of the coach, they went upstairs and Zoe sat with Maisie at the back. Then Aneisha pulled Tom into a seat in front of them  
"Tom your with me!" She joked  
But then Dan looked around and shouted  
"Roley?"  
But he just replied  
"Sorry with Bryon on this one" And sat next to him  
The only person who was left that Dan knew was Melissa  
"Don't worry Dan, i'll sit with you!" She said taking his hand and sitting the other side at the back where Zoe and Maisie was.  
**(Sorry if your confused but the coach has two seats then two rows of them)  
**Zoe saw the two and just rolled her eyes whilst she opened a bag of 'Bon Bons' and her and Maisie shared them  
Whilst Maisie gave Zoe an earphone and they listened to music until they stopped off a Mc. Donalds  
"Right can on person from each pair come with me and remember you and your partners order please?"  
"I'll go!" Zoe said and then Maisie told her what she would like  
when she was in there Melissa was behind her and as she went back there was a rush to see which one of them sat down first.  
"Whops!" Melissa cried whilst spilling her drink all over Zoe's top  
"Oh my god! You so just done that on purpose!" Maisie cried whilst getting up from her seat.  
Dan just turned his head to the window and laughed  
"Yes Dan it is bloody hilarious!" And before Zoe could stop herself she got her drink and poured it all over Dan and Melissa  
"Whopes" She said sarcastically and then sat down.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Thought it would be funny for some arguments between the friends, and Zoe can stand up for her self against them. Please comment! xxx **


	5. Evil looks

**Glad lots of you liked the previous chapter! **

"What the hell was that for?" Dan shouted at Zoe  
"I dunno, let me just ignore you and see if you can guess for yourself?" See replied referring to the kiss they shared and why Dan ignored her after.  
"Zoe mine wasn't on purpose, this is my best top!" Melissa cried  
"Good!" Maisie said from behind Zoe,  
Zoe just smirked at Maisie's remark and then Mr. McNab got on and shouted at the four standing teens covered in fizzy drinks at the back.  
"Oh for god sake children, i can't leave you alone fore 1 minute!"  
"Yes well some people take things too far!" Melissa replied  
"Oh whatever!" Maisie said back  
Zoe just stood there giving evils to Dan  
"Problem?" He asked her and she just rolled her eyes.  
"Hear Melissa, let me help you with your top." Said Dan nicely  
And he got out a packet of wipes from his back.  
"Sit down please now you lot" They all sat down and Zoe looked really upset.  
"Ach its ok!" Maisie said to her, as Zoe looked like she was going to cry.  
Aneisha looked through the gap of hers and Tom's chair to see Zoe with a tissue to her eyes.  
"What is your problem with her?" Tom asked Aneisha  
"She doesn't want to be my friend anymore after she has found little miss perfect" Aneisha replied quietly  
"The school sent her away for a week with nobody, would you rather her been on her own all this time?" Tom said

"Ahaha, Dan that tickles!" Melissa said loudly  
Maisie looked over but Zoe stay back facing them still.  
"Oh shut up" Maisie mumbled  
And Zoe let out a giggle.  
"All dry?" Dan asked  
"Nearly.. come hear Dan you have some juice in your hair!" She said whilst wiping Dan's hair.  
Zoe rolled her eyes and Maisie handed her a earphone and they listened to some loud upbeat music until the coach was halfway and Mr. McNab said they can stretch their legs.  
"Come on you horrible lot" He joked  
They where in the middle of nowhere and people started running around a nearby field with the ducks.  
"Come on.." Zoe said grabbing Maisie's hand and running to the lake nearby  
"No too far you lot, be back in 10 minutes!" Mr. McNab shouted  
It was a very hot and sunny day nearly 30 degrees and Zoe and Maisie jumped into the shallow end of the lake only 5cm tall  
Kicking the water at each other and laughing Aneisha came over  
"Hey?" She said quietly  
"Oh hi" Zoe replied  
"Sorry about earlier i was just... jealous. I thought you didn't want to be my best friend anymore because you have a knew one!" Aneisha said  
"Its ok Aneisha, your still my bestie no matter what! Come on" she said whilst kicking the water at her now.  
Aneisha laughed and jumped in and started splashing with her feet.  
"This is Maisie by the way." Zoe added  
"Hiya." They both said and kicked water at each other. Laughing their heads off.

"Can i join or is it only for the best friends..." Melissa said.  
The three girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Melissa and then just carried on.  
"How rude! Dan wont be very happy when i tell him you are being mean to me!" She whined  
Aneisha grabbed her empty cup and filled it with water but then Mr. McNab called them back.  
"Its going to be hard to fit in..." Melissa said to her.  
"Shut it!" Aneisha replied  
Melissa put her fingers in Aneisha's cup and flicked a tiny bit of water at her face then said  
"Whopess"  
So Aneisha tipped the cup upside down onto Melissa's head.  
"Whoppess" Aneisha said and walked into the coach  
Dan grabbed her arm and said  
"What the hell?"  
"Look at yourself then" Aneisha replied  
5 Minutes later Dan and Melissa walked to their seats and Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Maisie all turned their heads to their windows and laughed. At seeing Melissa drenched.

3 hours later they were at the row of cottages where they were going to be staying there was three cottages parley big, with 3 split bedrooms so each bedroom had an arch way for another bed, one bathroom, two toilets, and all the other house rooms in each cottage.  
"Waww!" They all said.  
"Right.. Zoe and Maisie and urmm Tom and Aneisha your go in that one" The four looked at each other and grinned. and then grabbed their stuff and walked to their cottage. "don't forget your keys. Mr. Flatly will be using the other bedroom and looking after you four, he will be in later." Mr. McNab said.  
"Now, Dan and Melissa, Roley and Bryon and me will share the other cottage" They all groaned and went to get their luggage.  
and then Mr. McNab handed the last cottage to the other pupils and out them with a supply teacher.  
"Woow! This is great!" Zoe said whilst walking into hers and Maisie's room  
"My bed" Maisie said shoving her things onto it.  
"fine by me!" Zoe said happily whilst walking though a wide arch in the wall where the room was the same, but hers has a bigger window.  
"This is soooo cool!" Zoe said.  
They unpacked and then about half an hour later went across the hallway and knocked on Tom and Aneisha's door.  
It was the moment for Tom and Aneisha. Tom just told her he liked him and as soon as they were about to kiss.  
*knock knock* "Hello can we come in?" Zoe asked  
Aneisha shot up from her bed and opened the door.  
"Well how do ya do?" Maisie asked and they all laughed.  
"Just wondering can you sing?" Maisie asked  
"I can kinda..." Aneisha replied  
"Noooo!" Tom joked "But i can play piano, why?"  
"We were wondering tonight, when the campfire starts at 8pm do you want to do a little performance?" Maisie asked  
"Yeah ok!" Aneisha said excited  
"I'll give it a go i guess" Tom replied.  
"Great! Let practice then!" Zoe said.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the nice comments too!xxx**


	6. The Performance

**Glad you like the chapters! Hears the next! :-) **

The four were going to get ready for the song they decided to sing was piano based for Tom and it was Tich 'breath in breath out' and they had practiced for hours.  
"Come lets all wear our slippers and baby grows!" Aneisha said  
"Sorry Tom" Zoe said laughing and her and Maisie went into the other room to get changed.  
"Come on girls its nearly time!" Mr. Flatly shouted across the stairs to them whilst Tom was waiting by the door.  
They all came out in pretty baby grows over the top of their pj's and had slippers on for their foot wear.  
"How do i look?" Aneisha said  
"Beautiful.." Tom replied  
Zoe and Maisie laughed together and the Maisie said  
"What about me and Zo, how do we look?"  
"Urmm" He said then looked at Aneisha  
"Very pink..." He joked then darted out of the door.  
The three girls walked down the stairs giggling and then Zoe remember the marshmallows and chocolates Mr. Flatly left on the side.  
"This we might need them..." Aneisha said  
"Maybe" Maisie joked

They got there and every one was already there early and the fire was just being lit.  
Mr. McNab put the big tree trunks out for everyone to sit around the fire to roast the goodies.  
Dan was sitting besides Melissa and Roley so the four sat the other side.  
"Hand the marshmallows will you Zoe and Aneisha please?" Mr. McNab said  
So the girls went round handing them out and as Zoe got close with Aneisha to Dan and Melissa, Melissa laughed really loudly and caught both of their attention and then kissed Dan on the lips for a few seconds then they both looked up at the girls. Dan just sat there a little clueless but then Zoe went back to her seat giving the food to Aneisha  
"Zo.." Aneisha said knowing Zoe was hurt.  
"Marshmallow please?" Melissa said.  
But Aneisha tipped her hand behind her back and threw the remaining marshmallows for Dan and Melissa into the fire and said.  
"Whops my hand slipped" She said and walked back to her seat.  
"Zoe are you ok?" They all were asking her but she insisted she was fine.

"Now, everybody we have a performance from a group now. Singing.. oh an a keyboard too." Mr. Flatly said cheerfully  
Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Maisie got up from their seat and walked over so everyone could see them, and then Tom started playing his keyboard and away they went.

The how class was swaying to the song and as it was coming to an end and Zoe was singing her solo she looked at Dan who was staring at her and sung her part.  
"_and if your gonna push me then promise your break my fall"_ She sung and Dan thought she had a beautiful voice.  
Then the three girls were singing the chorus  
"_And breath in, breath out, breath in breath out_"  
The song went really well and at the end the crowd cheered and they all looked really chuffed.  
Dan thought about what he had been doing and Zoe's song really touched him. He had been an idiot, letting Melissa kiss him and act like he liked it, and hurt Zoe ever since they kissed. He looked deep into her bright green eyes and Melissa nudged him.  
"Dan come on i got us some marshmallows hear!" She whined  
"DAN!" She hissed but Dan didn't move his eyes from Zoe.  
Zoe looked over to him and Aneisha whispered to her.  
"Looks like you won him over!"  
"Come on lets sit down!" She added.  
"Well you guys deserve a extract bar of chocolate for that performance" Mr. McNab said  
"I'm just going to the loo" Zoe said.  
Dan saw her going and needed to say sorry. So he told Melissa he was going to the toilet and he snuck behind Zoe's cottage door and when she came out he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark corner where she was breathing hevily  
"Dan you scared the heck out of me" She whispered  
He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and just replied  
"I'm so sorry"  
She was still a little panting and looked up into Dan's eyes and he touched her fan and let into a kiss and she kissed him back.  
It lasted a minute or two of them kissing and butterfly's filling each others stomach  
"Dan," she said pulling away  
But he just touched her neck so she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He picked her up by her waist and lent her onto the bench outside her door, and whilst she was nearly laying down she pulled him closer to her and kissed his neck.  
"Dan?" Aneisha said and then laughed her said off when she saw Zoe.


	7. The Fight

"Yes... what are doing?" Melissa said from behind him.  
"Urm, hi guys" Dan said back.  
"Melissa wait." He said running after her once she started to walk away.  
Aneisha just laughed and looked at Zoe who was still leaning down looking down.  
"Zo," She began.  
"You knew about this didn't you!" Dan shouted at them both.  
"Dan i just went to the toilet, you didn't have to follow!" Zoe replied.  
"Well you didn't have to kiss me!" Dan shouted back.  
"Omg, Dan just go away now!" Aneisha said after she saw Zoe starting to cry.  
"What ever, she is such a baby. Maybe we should send her back to-" But then Dan stopped because he knew he took it too far.  
Zoe shot up from her seat and shouted.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Nothing" Dan said starting to walk off.  
But Zoe grabbed his shoulder so he turned around and slapped her hand across her face.  
"Zoe!" Aneisha cried.  
"You know what... i meant that!" Dan replied.  
Zoe stood there looking hurt.  
"DAN! Shut up!" Aneisha shouted at him.  
"No let him talk..." Zoe said tears streaming down her face.  
"Go back to KORPS" Dan finished.  
Zoe pushed Dan's shoulders back so she could kick him, and when she did he kicked her side back in defense.  
She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around trying to whack him onto the ground.  
"Your too weak" Dan said slyly.  
So she went down with him then quickly stood up and started kicking him.  
"I hate you!" She said whilst whacking her foot against his stomach  
"Zoe stop it." Aneisha cried trying to get her away from Dan.  
"He isn't worth it!" She added.  
But Dan grabbed her leg and tried to pulled her down.  
Yet she pulled away and got up, and she slapped him again, and kept slapping him until he grabbed her arm. Her nails caught his eye and scratched down his face. She didn't want to hurt Dan but he just made her so angry.  
They froze for a few seconds and then Dan said quietly.  
"Quite finished?"  
"NOPE!" Zoe shouted in his face and kicked his stomach.  
"ZOE!" Aneisha cried but couldn't help so she called Frank on her communicator.  
"Glad i came with you now secretly" Frank replied and ran out of his cottage to them.  
Zoe kicked Dan in his stomach again and he slapped her across her face, making her nose bleed and she started pulling his hair. His head followed where she pulled it.  
"OFF NOW!" Frank shouted and whispered and got Zoe's arms behind her back.  
Zoe ripped a few strands of Dan's hair out and they couldn't really see each other until Dan shoved them into the basement in his cottage. Stella was there with Aneisha and Tom.  
Dan looked at Zoe in the light now and she had a scratch on her forehead which dripped blood down into her hair, but her nose was quiet bleeding. Then she looked and him and he had a long bleeding scratch from his eye to him lip.  
Dan felt so bad hurting a girl and then realized he hurt Zoe, the one girl he loves the most.  
"Urmm, are you ok?" Dan asked her and Stella and Frank got the wipes to clean their faces, but it stung a lot.  
"Yes i'm fine." Zoe said coldly  
"You?"  
"Yeah, think you blinded me.." Dan joked.  
But Zoe didn't laugh she just replied.  
"Good." And turned away.

Dan knew he had been an idiot, and it was going to take some time before she had forgave him, so he decided to start now.  
"Can i come in?" He asked going into the little room where Zoe and Stella where.  
"Yes Daniel you can see what you have done to her," Stella replied slyly.  
Frank, her nose hasn't stopped yet, shall i call an ambulance?" Stella shouted.  
"Wait a little longer..." Frank replied.  
Zoe held tissue to her nose and looked up at Dan finding this awkward.  
"Stella can i speak to Zoe for a minute?" Dan asked.  
"I don't think so" She replied.  
"Stella its ok." Zoe said quietly.  
So Stella walked out and Zoe sat there on the bed and Dan sat next to her. But she didn't look up at him.  
"Zo, you know i didn't mean to hurt you." Dan said quietly.  
"So why start the whole ignore me, insult me and then say about KORPS to me thing?" Zoe replied  
"I don't know honestly" Dan said and help Zoe's hand.  
"Get off" She said and pulled her hand away.  
He sat closer to her and brushed some of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. But she sat there looking to the floor still. He saw the big scratch on her forehead and lent her head on her shoulder and kissed it gently.  
Stroking her face very lightly he said.  
"I am so sorry"  
But she just lent on his shoulder crying so he brushed more hair from her head.  
"Promise me Zo, your never go back to them?" Dan said quietly still stoking her face.  
"You mean listen to you?" Zoe said letting out a laugh and a tear.  
"Yes, i was such a idiot! Promise me..." Dan whispered.  
Zoe looked up in the dim light to Dan's eyes and he stroked her check gently.  
She put the tissue down as her nose stopped bleeding and placed her hands on Dan's neck with there foreheads touching.  
Both of them letting tears out and she replied.  
"I promise..." And he looked down onto her closed eyes and placed his hands on her hips and she tilted her face up to him.  
So Dan kissed her clod, sore lips for as long as he could.

**Thanks for all the great comments hoped you like this chapter...  
KazzJazz99**  
**Doctorwhofan4ever**  
**Zoelook-a-like**  
**llamasinflyingtractos **  
**MiHighNo.1Fan  
Loved all the great comments!xxxx**


	8. Worry

**Thought i'd do a quick update, hope you enjoy his chapter!xxx**

"No Dan." Zoe said pulling away.  
"Shh" Dan hushed her and pushed her hair which was draping on her shoulders to her back.  
"One of us are just going to hurt again.." Zoe explained.  
Dan looked down to her and brushed her check, as soon as he went to kiss her again but heard,  
"DANN?" Shouted a few times by Melissa's voice.  
"Zoe has gone too! I'm sorry worried!" Maisie said. They were just at the top of the window in the basement and had a lantern each. As the whole trip was using country side materials.  
Zoe got up and looked up at the window, Dan turned off of the light so they couldn't see in.  
"God, I forgot about her!" Zoe whispered  
They were soundless and heard the girls arguing.  
"If you didn't kiss Dan, Zoe wouldn't off got so upset and gone off!" Maisie said to Melissa  
"Yes well if Zoe wasn't so whiny to Dan then he wouldn't off got so annoyed with her!" Melissa replied.  
"That is not true! Zoe would of been fine if you didn't get in the way!" Maisie said back.  
"No she wouldn't off! Dan hated her being better than him all the time!" Melissa said back to her.  
"And everybody hates you for being so big headed!" Maisie replied.  
"Oh no you didn't.." Melissa said back.  
"Oh yes i did!" Maisie said slyly into her face.

"Oh god!" Zoe whispered and ran to get her dressing gown.  
"Zoe wait!" Dan said grabbing her arm  
"I'll deal with Melissa, just don't start fighting her yeah, she hasn't had any training to fight back..." He joked.  
She looked up to him in the dark only seeing his eyes looking down on her.  
"Why are you always defending her?" Zoe asked  
"Zo i isn't what it seems i promise.." Dan said brushing her check again.  
"_Well take that you-" _They heard Melissa say.  
"Come on.." Zoe said grabbing Dan's arm and heading for the stairs up to the cottage.  
"We need to go to the back door, otherwise there see us!" Dan whispered.  
Zoe grabbed her lantern and in their pj's and wellies they ran around the side of the cottage to see Melissa and Maisie pushing each other.  
"No more of this..." Zoe said  
And her and Dan grabbed Melissa and Maisie and took them into the living room of the cottage.  
"Hear i made you a hot chocolate..." Zoe said handing Maisie a hot drink.  
"Thanks." Maisie replied.  
"Right, me and Maisie will sneak back soon.." Zoe told Dan.  
"Maisie you bruised my arm... i think you should say sorry..." Melissa whined  
"You bruised my eyes but i'm not asking for an apology" Maisie replied (Referring to Melissa's appearance)  
Zoe and her giggled and then she looked up at Dan who was sitting there very awkwardly.  
"Right, were going to go now..." Zoe said

"Dan what happened to your eye?" Melissa said noticing the scratch.  
Zoe eyes winded but he replied.  
"Just caught it on a hanger whilst unpacking."  
Nobody noticed Zoe's scratch as she put some makeup over it.  
Her and Maisie went for the door and Dan and Melissa went to see them out.  
As they opened the door Melissa kissed Dan but he pulled her away.  
"What?" She asked sweetly and blushed.  
Zoe looked not bothered but deep down she wanted to take Melissa to a skip.  
"See you tomorrow then" Zoe said getting her wellies on and her lantern. Maisie opened the door but there was a women there, the KORPS lady.  
Zoe's heart stopped and she froze.  
"Um hello can i borrow, umm Zoe right?" The crime minster asked  
"No you can't she has to, um, get her things before she goes." Dan said quickly and placed his hand on Zoe's shoulder and moved her back into the cottage.  
"Well that's very sweet!" She said referring to Dan's protection for Zoe.  
"But i wont be long!" She said in a kinda voice.  
Zoe started breathing heavily.  
"Ok, Maisie, got back to the cottage, and i'll be there in a minute..." Zoe said.  
"Zoe what about your _things_" Dan said.  
"And if Aneisha or Tom ask i'll be back soon" Zoe said ignoring Dan.  
The crime minster took Zoe by the wrist and pulled her out of the door. She looked back at Dan and a tear left her eye.  
"See you later." She said to Dan and Melissa  
Maisie walked to her cottage and went in and the crime minster waited until Dan shut their front door.

"Dan what are you doing?" Melissa asked him  
Dan grabbed his coat on, lit up a lantern and shoved his wellies on.  
"I'm going for a quick walk.." He replied.  
"To go after Zoe?" She asked blocking his way.  
"Melissa move!" He hissed.  
"You told me you won't protect her anymore!" She replied.  
"Melissa get out of my way!" He demanded.  
"f you love me your stay..." She whined back.  
But he just pushed her to the side and she fell onto the sofa.  
"Dan!" She whined.  
"I'll be back!" He said.  
"Dan don't go!" She said pulling him back.  
"Melissa i said i have to go. Now get off me!" He demanded pulling her hand off of his jacket.  
Dan walked into the distance in search for Zoe.  
But there was no sign.

**Hope you did like it! thought, i'd bring the crime minster back into it. And i'll make sure next chapter Aneisha and Tom get a good part and maybe have a _'moment'_ please leave some comments!xxx**


	9. Searching

"Tom, Aneisha!" Maisie said trying to wake them both up without waking Mr. Flatly.  
"Tom!" She said shaking him  
He woke up groggily, moaning.  
"Get up now! It's Zoe!" She said to him and went over to Aneisha  
"Now up, Zoe was taken by some lady"  
"What?" They both said sitting up from there bed getting their coats on.  
"She had black straight hair, and red lipstick. And Dan seemed really worried like he didn't want her to go.." Maisie told them.  
Aneisha chucked Tom his wellies.  
"You'r going after her?" Maisie asked.  
"Yeah, can you stay hear? Cover for us it Mr. Flatly?" Aneisha asked Maisie.  
"But..please can i come?" Maisie whined  
"she could help us?" Tom said.  
"Right... Get your gloves and things on to wrap up warmer, we may be out for a while" Aneisha told her.  
Tom got some torches out his bag and gave on to Aneisha  
"Think i wouldn't bring any?" Tom joked.  
A few minutes later they were ready and Tom took Maisie down stairs whilst Aneisha got her communicator  
"Dan? Have you gone after her already?" Aneisha asked.  
"Yeah, i'm by a park, i found Zoe's communicator earlier, i think she is close." Dan replied.  
"Right we will be there in 10 minutes, but Maisie insists on coming. Were bring our spy pods and the tracking device. Just in case, and i've got some other things. See you soon." Aneisha said and ended the line.  
She went downstairs and Tom handed her a rucksack and the three left all warped up warm.  
"Dan is by the park. I said we will meet him there soon so lets be quick." Aneisha told them.  
The three started running toward the park and arrived sooner than they thought.  
"Right where now?" Maisie asked them  
"Um i dunno? He said he will be hear. He found her commun- i mean her phone" Aneisha replied.  
"Dan?" Tom shouted  
"I can't see him around?" Aneisha said whilst they shone there torches i different places.  
"What about that big factory over there?" Tom asked them  
"Its worth checking it out right?" Maisie said.

The arrived in there about 10 minutes later, trying to be as soundless as possible. It was dark and every sound was creepy. The odd moonlight shone through the windows and then they heard a glass shattering.  
They all gasped and Aneisha reached for Tom's hand and they all stepped closer into each other.  
"I don't think we are alone..." Maisie whispered  
"Come on... we need to go find them!" Aneisha whispered back.  
Aneisha grabbed Maisie's hand and they all crept through each door.  
They got to the lab part and saw Dan was tied up on the floor.  
"Dan!" Tom whispered  
Dan's mouth was tied up but he glanced over and saw the three hiding behind a stack of boxes and Aneisha calling over to him.  
He sat there and shock his head so Aneisha, tom and Maisie all hid behind the boxes.  
A few KORPS agents walked past and Maisie whispered to Tom.  
"Who the heck are they?"  
"It's a long story.." Tom replied.  
_"Come on you , lets see what the boss wants done with you..."_ They heard a man say and when they peaked between the gabs in the boxes the saw two KORPS agents pick Dan up and carry him along to another room.  
Zoe was in the same room as him but was faced the other way.  
"Zoe?" Dan said weakly  
"Dan?" She said confusingly.  
She crawled over to him and brushed his silky blond hair across his face.  
"Dan i told you not to come!" She brushed his hair away from his bleeding eyes.  
"I'm so sorry!" Dan whispered  
Zoe kissed his lips softly and then kissed his upper lip. He put his hands through his hair and grabbed her neck gently and she lent up onto him and cupped her hands into his face.  
Dan moved his hands down from her neck onto her waist and she sat up kissing him, Dan sat there with his eyes closed in pain and Zoe wiped the blood on his forehead off and she kissed his side of his lips.  
He kissed her back and then the crime minster came out.  
"well this is all very sweet!" She said pulling Zoe away.  
"No Dan!" She cried holding onto his hand.  
He got up ready to fight the crime minster and pulled Zoe back.  
He gabbed her hand and kicked the crime minster over and ran for it.  
The hid behind some boxes panting a little in worry but Zoe sat onto Dan's lap and placed her hands around his neck again kissing him. His lips locked onto hers and she felt the butterfly's filling her stomach.  
"Right where are they?" The crime minster shouted  
"Ohh and who are you?" She demanded to Aneshia, Tom and Maisie.  
"Get off me!" Aneisha screamed.  
Zoe and Dan stopped kissing, and Zoe got up.  
"Oh my god!" She said as she noticed Aneisha's voice.

**Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter!xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, we need to get them!" Zoe whispered  
"_We will tie them up in the boiler and i'll deal with them later." _  
Zoe went to go back Dan pulled her back down,  
"Wait until there in the boiler and then we will get them out" He whispered.  
Dan knelt back down hiding with Dan.  
"Thanks..." Zoe whispered awkwardly.  
"What for?" Dan replied.  
Zoe wasn't looking at Dan's face, but he was staring right into her eyes.  
"For, coming after me, i mean you didn't have to..." Zoe replied looking up at Dan.  
"I did, i am not loosing you to KORPS!" Dan replied  
"And i know you would of done the same to me.."  
She smiled at him and looked into his deep blue eyes. The dim light from the moon shone onto there face and Dan touched her cheek and she lent into him. She lent down to hug him but he lifted her chin gently and touched her lips with his. She placed her hands around his waste and he put her his through her soft hair.  
The butterfly's filled there stomach again and she got closer to him and his fingers went slowly down her hair.  
"Dan" She said pulling back.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked putting his head in for another kiss.  
Zoe pulled back a little so there was a few inches back from there faces.  
"Dan do you like Melissa?" Zoe asked quietly.  
They both felt each others breath on there skin and Dan awkwardly put his fingers from her hair into her neck and lent in again.  
"Dan" Zoe said pulling away.  
Dan put his hands around her waist now pulling her close and her hands went around his neck.  
She couldn't resist him when he was that close and she loved his touch so much she just wanted to stay like it forever.  
Her eyes went from looking down to closing as Dan's lips touched hers again and she pulled him closer to her, swelling up with butterfly's again.  
"No i don't" Dan whispered whilst pulling back a little.  
There faces were touching and their lips only a few centimeters apart.  
"Zoe, i promise you i have no feelings for Melissa like i do for you.." He said quietly.  
Zoe looked up at him then lent over to him placing one hand on the ground and the other around Dan's neck again. He kissed her lips so softly she went in for more when Dan put his hands onto her shoulders and kissed her neck.  
He lifted her by her waist placing her back onto his lap and she was leaning her head down to kissing him now.  
She put her hands tighter on his neck and they heard foot stairs near them.  
The both pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Listening for the footsteps to go away.  
Eventually they did, and Zoe got up and helped Dan up. Holding hands they crept away from the boxes, to find Aneisha, Tom and Maisie.

They were outside and before they went in Zoe got a good look at Dan's bleeding face and went up to him and got her sleeve and wiped some of the blood away.  
"Zo i'm fine!" He whispered pulling away in pain  
But Zoe didn't stop, she grabbed the door handle and kissed Dan on the cheek gently and then they went into the boiler room.

"Who were them people?" Maisie asked confused.  
They all were tied up and struggling to get out. The room was nearly pitched black and Aneisha was really trying to get out her hands.  
"This stupid thing!" She cried.  
"Neesh it will be ok! Dan or Zoe will find us before anything worse happens." Tom replied back to her calmly.  
"What if she sets the room on fire?" Aneisha panicked.  
"Why would she do that?" Maisie asked confused  
"We kinda set her old HQ alight..." Tom said.  
"What why?" She replied.  
"It's a long long story..." Aneisha said.  
"I think i have nearly untied my hands!" Maisie cried!  
But at that moment the door opened and two people came running in.

"Dan?" Tom cried  
"ZOEE!" Maisie screamed.  
"Shh" They both replied  
Zoe and Dan walked over to them untying their hands and waist from the rope.  
"Right, and ideas on how we get out?" Aneisha asked  
"The crime minster said she will deal with you later... but when is later?" Zoe said.  
"Who is the crime minster?" Maisie asked  
"The big evil black haired lady that ordered us to go in hear" Tom replied  
"Ohh.. ok why is her name the crime thingy?" Maisie asked  
"Long story" He Replied  
"There's a back door over hear.." Zoe said.  
"We could try it?" Aneisha replied  
And the five of them walked out of the door quickly but soundless.  
It was a damp smelling dark corridor and it seemed like there were rats crawling across every where.  
"_What do you mean they have escaped? Well look for them!" _The heard the Crime minster shout in the distance.  
"What if they come looking down hear?" Aneisha quietly asked them.  
"I don't know but need to keep moving and fast.." Dan replied from the back of the line.  
They came to a ladder which went lead to an air vent.  
"Right lets get climbing.." Tom said.  
Aneisha and Tom went first then Maisie went and as soon as Zoe was about to start climbing Dan placed his hands around her and kissed her cheek quickly. She giggled a little then started to climb...

**Hope you all like to story line so far! I wont be updating so much now as back to school but i will try a few times a week! Please leave any comments again loving all of them! :-) xxx**


	11. Climbing

"I'm knackered...arn't you guys?" Maisie asked  
"A little" Aneisha replied  
"Don't know how you can do it?" Maisie said to them.  
They all looked kinda worried because they couldn't tell Maisie how their trained to be so fit.  
They arrived at the air vent and were a little out of breath and stopped for a break once they were all inside.  
"How much longer?" Zoe asked.  
"This building looked tiny from the outside.." Tom said  
"Unless were underground?" Dan asked  
"Yes because we would of just climbed for a mile upwards to actually go down.." Maisie said sarcastically.  
The three girls laughed quietly and Tom just sat there with a grin.  
"Oh.. yeah course" Dan said once they all stopped.  
"Come on then, lets start this way" Tom said to them.  
"What about this way?" Aneisha said point to the other direction of the building  
"That would lead us back in" Tom said certainly.  
"Only one way to find out..." Maisie said  
"How?" Dan replied  
Maisie slapped her hand across the fire alarm and hear the alarms going off in the direction Tom said wasn't the right way.  
"Well i guess Tom was right!" Aneisha joked  
"Well when they all start to escape using the vent then we will see who is joking!" Dan snapped  
"Dan's right...lets get moving" Zoe added.  
And the team started crawling along the vent as fast as they could.

"I don't think i can go on much more.." Maisie whined  
"Well we wouldn't have to go as fast if somebody didn't set off the fire alarm which might mean that we get chased up by a load to KORPS agents who were already looking for us, easily find a way to find us..." Dan snapped.  
Zoe rolled her eyes and said.  
"Come on i'm sure it wont go on for much longer.."  
They came towards another ladder at the dead end leading up for what looked like miles.  
"Urgg" Tom groaned now feeling his palms starting to swell.  
"Well, then, lets start climbing" Aneisha said now fed up of it all.  
They started to climb, and climb and then Tom broke the silence between them.  
"Surely this shouldn't go on for this long...where we climbing to space?"  
"I see a light at the top!" Aneisha said back down to them.  
"But it was dark when we left..." Maisie said.  
"We haven't been out all night surly!" Tom added.  
"Unless its a light because somebody is using it..." Dan shouted up to them.

"We will have to be soundless now, if anybody is in the room they will hear us..." Tom whispered to them.  
And the five of them climbed up silently as possible.  
When they reached the top it was just an empty room with the light on.  
Dan was the last one to climb out the vent and they heard the door handle turn.  
Zoe gasped it worry and all of them stood up and got ready to fight whoever was back to walk in.  
"Ahh like my little plan?" Frank said grinning.  
"Once i heard you got kidnapped i opened the vent leading onto to the basement in my cottage.." He added.  
"But who told you?" Aneisha asked him.  
"Dan done a little plan of mine and fitted a tracker on Zoe's jacket.." Frank replied.  
Zoe look at her arms and inspected them but couldn't see a tracker on her.  
"But?" She said quietly  
Dan un clipped the small black tracker from her hood and held it to her face.  
"Sorry" He said grinning and Zoe stood there looking up at him wanting to laugh.  
"So it alerted me once you came in contact with KORPS, i was going to go after you but Stella insisted, she said you were smart and take the back route from the boiler room...so that;s when i made you climb and crawl for about 10 miles back to hear." Frank said.  
They laughed and smiled at how good it felt to be safe when Maisie came out with  
"Sorry but who are you again?"  
"Ohh Maisie...i'm Frank" Frank introduced himself.  
She stared blackly at him.  
"I know the drill _'don't ask' _But seriously, why do you have a tunnel from a farm house to your cottage and tracking devises?" Maisie asked.  
"It's a long story.." Tom said to her and grinned.  
"Well i have all night if someone wouldn't mind explaining?" She said looking to Zoe.  
"Me?" Zoe asked innocently.  
"Oh Frank is our um school care taker, you know he is always there on hand, and he just built a tunnel from a shed to his cottage just in case you know someone needed to crawl out from being kidnapped by an evil lady" Zoe joked.  
"Yeah the Prime minster, right?" Maisie replied not understanding the joke.  
"Crime. Crime minster" Aneisha corrected her.  
"Why don't you sit down, make everyone comfortable and i'll explain..." Frank said knowing the drill.


	12. Truth telling

**Just a short chapter for you guys, but hope you enjoy it!**

"Okee" Maisie said confused.  
"Your not going to really tell her are you?" Dan asked angrily.  
"Dan!" Zoe said nudging him  
"Maisie wont tell anyone!" She hissed at him.  
"Maisie the thing is your friends hear they are..." Frank said to her.  
"Frank!" Dan shouted  
"You can't tell her, you can't trust her, she is just some girl!"  
"Because i didn't just wake Aneisha and Tom up and go after you to get you back from that crime person!" Maisie snapped back sarcastically.  
"No, i don't want her knowing!" Dan said.  
"Dan!" Frank said back to him.  
Zoe looked at him in shame.  
"Whats she going to do, tell the police?" Zoe said sarcastically back.  
"Yeah and besides you told Melissa-" Tom said realizing what he just said.  
"Tom!" Aneisha hissed.  
"You what?" Zoe said in shock.  
"He didn't he, she, found out!" Tom said trying to defend Dan.  
"So you can't trust my friend who just came after you but you can trust some crazy girl who fancies you!" Zoe demanded.  
She got her coat back on and Dan said.  
"Zo where you going?  
Trying to grab her but Zoe pulled away.  
"For a walk..." She snapped back.  
Dan tilted his head back in worry and said  
"No you can't go back out there with the crime minster near by!" Dan said.  
"Well i am" Zoe snapped back.  
"Dan's right Zoe, stay hear for a while until i walk you guys back.." Frank said to her.  
"I'm sure i'll be fine..and i have Melissa to know for danger since somebody told her, she knows what to suspect" Zoe said sarcastically.  
Zoe opened the door and Maisie said.  
"Don't mean to be rude , but can someone tell me whats happening?"  
Zoe went out of the door and Dan grabbed his coat and went after her.  
"We'll be ok.." He shouted back to them.

"Maisie we are MI9 agents..." Aneisha said to her.  
She sat there confused and replied  
"MI who?"  
"MI9, like agents, who defeat the baddies" Tom said.  
"And that lady, the crime minster she is after Zoe..." Frank added.  
"But why?" Maisie asked  
"Because, that lady kinda stole her and created her for a mind transplant for her fiend to be into a better more active body" Aneisha said.  
"You wont tell anybody? Will you?" Tom asked worriedly  
"You cant tell anybody.." Frank demanded.  
"We trust you with this Maisie and if you do tell anybody, Frank could get into lots of trouble and so could we" Aneisha said.  
"What so your not meant to be agents?" Maisie replied.  
"No we are, just were undercover agents..meaning nobody at school can know. MI9 thing" Tom added.  
"I wont tell anybody..." Maisie said.  
Frank raised his eye brows at her.  
"I promise!" She added.  
"If you do, we might have to wipe your memory about it.." Frank said.  
"I wont!" Maisie replied.  
"So whats the gossip of Zoe and Dan, i thought them two were kinda dating as when she was in my school all she mentioned was your missions and he came up a lot." She added.  
"Well that's a long longg story" Tom replied.  
"But how does Melissa know?" Maisie asked.  
"Well that's a long story too!" Aneisha added.  
"I'll put the kettle on for you guys, go and get changed quickly and then we will talk about it in 10 with a cuppa." Frank said.  
"Bit much ach.." Tom joked to Maisie about it all as they went upstairs.

"Zoe please wait!" Dan said running after her.  
But Zoe went back to where the campfire was around the the bench were her and Dan kissed earlier. And sat there near the heaters which were turned on for the animals warmth.  
"Dan just go away!" Zoe snapped.  
Dan sat besides her, a big gap besides them on the bench and huffed at little as it was freezing at night.  
There was a few minutes silence and Zoe said.  
"I thought you didn't like her..."  
"Zo i don't! It wasn't like that!" Dan said moving towards her a little, but Zoe still didn't look at him.  
"We're just back to square one arguing again! About her! And then you don't tell me why you are so close to her, and now telling her our secret!" Zoe replied.  
Dan took her hand and whispered  
"Come back to my cottage and i'll explain everything..i promise!"  
Zoe tried to nudge him off and he just help her hand tighter.  
"Zoe please, it isn't what its seems!" Dan whispered  
And she took up with him and joked.  
"Well you have five minutes to explain..."  
Dan smiled and got up with her brushing her cheek.  
"Your freezing."  
She looked into his deep blue eyes and he lent his head down to kiss her again.

**Please do leave comments! Love all of them!xxx **


	13. Huh?

"Dan" Zoe said pushing him away.  
"Whats wrong?" Dan whispered  
"Yes DAN?" Melissa hissed at him.  
"Remember our agreement?"  
"What agreement?" Zoe asked confused.  
"Oh nothing Zo" Dan replied  
Melissa raised her eye brows and then Dan added.  
"Zoe, go back to your cottage, i'll see you tomorrow..."  
"But you said you'd explain_ everything_ to me?" Zoe replied.  
"What?" Melissa snapped.  
"About Tom's surprise party.." Dan quickly lied.  
Zoe tilted her head back a little not getting the lie, thinking Dan was going to explain the Melissa situation to her.  
"See you later..." Zoe said turning to her cottage.  
"Come on Dan!" Melissa said linking her arm with his.  
Dan turned his head to see Zoe entering her cottage looking back to her.  
He mouthed 'i'm sorry' but she just looked away and went into the door.

Dan returned to his cottage and managed to get rid of Melissa and went back into the basement to see Tom and Aneisha being idiots.  
"Tom i swear if you pour that over me i'll eat your DS!" Aneisha joked.  
Tom with a cup of hot chocolate above Aneisha's head was laughing his own head off said.  
"I swear if you eat my DS i'll eat your foot!" He replied.  
They both laughed loads and Aneisha lowered Tom's arm with her hand.  
"Whops!" Tom said splashing a little of his drink at her.  
"Right where is your DS!?" Aneisha joked.  
"Right where is your foot?" Tom laughed back.  
"No." Dan said sharply as he walked in.  
"Oww whats up with you?" Aneisha asked jokingly  
"Did Danny Boy get dumped?" Tom joked with her.  
"No, i didn't actually, but Melissa got in the way of any chances..." Dan replied feeling sorry for himself.  
"Ahhaa!" Aneisha laughed.  
Dan looked up at her but Tom was sitting on her foot.  
"Better than me eating it.." Tom joked.  
"I didn't eat your DS!" Aneisha replied laughing.  
"You thought about it though..." Tom said.  
"Oh no not the power of the mind!" Aneisha nearly crying of laughter said.  
"Great glad your all taking this seriously..." Dan snapped.  
"Sorry Dan! But it was your fault.. so i'm just entertaining Frank by making Aneisha scream..." Tom joked.  
"I'll never screamm!" Aneisha replied.  
"Frank isn't even hear!" Dan stated.  
"In our minds Dan, in our minds" Tom joked.  
"Right have you grown up?" Dan asked.

"Zo, your back!" Maisie said happily.  
"Maisie i am so sorry i didn't tell you.." Zoe replied.  
"It's fine! Frank, Aneisha and Tom explained it all to me!" Maisie said sounding happy.  
"I would of told you.." Zoe said.  
"But it's a MI9 thing...they said" Maisie joked.  
"Hows things with Dan did you two sort things out?" She asked.  
"Not quite" Zoe replied.  
"Huh?"  
"He told me he would explain, but then Melissa came along.." Zoe said.  
"And" Maisie replied for Zoe to carry on.  
"And he blew me off for her, again!" Zoe replied.  
"Urg! I thought you said Dan was some nice boy, who looked out for you?" Maisie questioned.  
"He did" Zoe said sadly.  
"Did?" Maisie asked.  
"i dunno after that week apart in different schools, he changed" Zoe replied.  
"And seems to be with Melissa with everything huh?" Maisie said.  
"Yep, i don't know what she has said, to him, to make him reject me" Zoe said sadly.  
"Well, we need to find that one out then!" Maisie said back to her.  
Maisie and Zoe went into their rooms and fell asleep not realizing it was 3am.

They all woke up late that morning with a teacher waking them up.  
"Come on up! Were doing a hike up the mountain close by today, we need to meet at the campfire at 11, so get some breakfast quickly and make sure you bring lots of water and some lunch, sun cream, and some spear clothing." Mr McNab shouted up the stairs in each cottage.  
Managing to wake everyone up but groaning with tiredness.  
"Urrggg, its sooo early!" Dan groaned.  
Aneisha and Tom were already up and eating breakfast when Dan came in.  
"Excited?" Tom asked.  
"How about no." Dan said coldly back.  
"Well your have to see Zoe and Melissa." Tom replied.  
"Ow girl troubles ach!" Aneisha joked.  
"Thats why i have the one in mind." Tom joked.  
Dan sat down with some toast,  
"Who?" Dan asked curiously.  
"Well who do you?" Tom asked back.  
"Funny!" Dan said back sarcastically.  
"No who do you Dan?" Aneisha asked joining in.  
"Drop it!" Dan snapped.  
"Wow, you really have mixed feelings for Melissa?" Tom joked.  
"Well," Dan replied quietly.  
"WELL? Oh my god! What about, omg!" Aneisha said feeling sorry for Zoe.  
"Where you going?" Tom asked her.  
"I'll be back later for my things, i need to see Zoe!" Aneisha replied.  
"Aneisha don't tell her!" Dan shouted.  
"What so its true?" Aneisha questioned.  
Dan didn't reply and there was an awkward silence.  
Aneisha just shock her head at him at walked out, 15 minutes until they had to meet at the campfire.  
"It's not what it seems!" Dan whined to Tom.  
"Its a long story!"

"Zoe?" Aneisha said walking in to see her and Maisie eating some breakfast.  
"Aneisha!" Zoe said with her face lit up.  
"Sweet?" Maisie said offering her a harribo.  
"Aha, no thanks!" Aneisha said sitting down.  
"Zo, what happened last night, did Dan talk to you?" Aneisha asked.  
Zoe swallowed a bunch of harribos and replied.  
"Well he said he was going to explain but Melissa came out.."  
"Ohh..." Aneisha said.  
"Why?" Zoe said back.  
"Because i don't think he has feelings for her, yet he told her about MI9 and keeps protecting her!" Aneisha exclaimed.  
Zoe just looked down eating more harribos.  
"Zo, i can see he likes you!" Aneisha told her.  
"Yeah well i have given up long ago..." Zoe replied sadly.  
"Aneisha's right Zoe! Every time you and Dan are alone you tell me he tries to kiss you, or make things better. But once she is there it turns around" Maisie interrupted.  
They both stared at her and she replied.  
"Come on then lets get our stuff and we can have a mission today..."  
"Really?" Maisie said grinning.  
"Operation find out what is going on between Dan and Melissa" Aneisha replied.  
And the three girls laughed and went to get there stuff.


	14. Make-up, Break-up

"Your go!" Dan said to Tom  
"Nahhh you first!" Tom joked.  
"Mr. Flatly will go after me, i wont be hear alone!"  
"Nope!" Dan said pushing Tom forward.  
He got in a said.  
"I hate you" jokingly.  
"Push the leaver, come on its not hard" Dan joked back.  
"Naaa might just sit hear.." Tom replied.  
Dan went behind him and gave his cart a big push.  
"And away he goessss!" Dan screamed as Tom's cart went further down the toboggan line.  
"I HATE YOOOOU!" Tom jokingly screamed back.  
"Dan stood there laughing at him scream down the line and Mr Flatly went.  
"Right you next then Daniel!"  
Dan got in his cart and pushed down and away he went.  
"TOM I'm coming!" He shouted as he got down the bottom.  
The other four were waiting down there laughing their heads off.  
"Wooooo!" Dan shouted and he came the end.  
"All that walking just to have a fast 2 minute ride down" Tom joked.  
"No so scared now?" Aneisha replied.  
"Well.."  
"Well you nearly died going down so i guess your not over your fear" Aneisha joked.  
"Fear of what?" Maisie asked.  
"Um less just say he doesn't light high places." Aneisha said.  
"Moving on..." Tom said brightly.  
They laughed and saw Mr. Flatly go down the toboggan, shouting.  
"Wheeeyyy!"  
The five laughed and Mr. McNab shouted to them.  
"Back to your cottages, campfire starts at 8pm were something warm, were be cooking a whole pig for you guys!"  
They all looks happy and a little grossed out by the whole pig but went back to their cottages.  
An hour until the campfire starts.  
Zoe, Maisie and Aneisha went into their cottage and Tom and Dan went into the other.  
"So what we wearing?" Maisie asked.  
"I dunno, something matching!" Aneisha replied.  
"Yeah how about these?" Maisie said.  
Referring to their purple hoddies.  
"Great!" Aneisha said pulling her one on top of her top.  
"Zo yours!" Maisie said handing hers to her.  
"Uh thanks.." Zoe said looking down.  
"Whats wrong Zoe?" Aneisha asked concerned.  
"Yeah, you haven't said a word all day really!" Maisie added.  
"Ohh your jumper! Never mind we can wear something else!" Aneisha said pulling hers off.  
"No, no its fine!" Zoe said.  
"What?" Maisie asked confused.  
"Oh, Zoe wore this when Dan first kissed her, i remember you saying" Aneisha told her.  
"Awh, has he been the one bugging you all day too?" Maisie asked her.  
Zoe nodded slightly and looked really hurt.  
"I just don't get it.." Zoe said.  
Aneisha explained to her the whole Melissa situation...

"Yo, what we going to wear thennnn?" Joked Tom.  
"THIS!" Dan replied referring to Aneisha's dress.  
"Um i think not" Tom said laughing.  
"It would suit you! Brings out your eyes." Dan joked.  
They laughed and then Tom went.  
"How about this thing ach?"  
"Worse than the dress..." Dan replied laughing.  
Tom was holding his blade quest uniform.  
"Why don't we just go in normal cloths then?" Tom suggested.  
"Boringggggg!" Dan joked.  
"Well, any better ideas?" Tom asked slyly.  
"How about, jeans and a top?" Dan replied laughing.  
"So um, our normal cloths" Tom said laughing harder.  
They sat down watching TV and Tom said.  
"You know, i might ask Aneisha out tonight..."  
"Say what now?" Dan replied laughing.  
"Ohh, course, whilst you been too busy with your lovers tiff with Zoe, me and Aneisha have kinda became something or other, its complected but i'm sure she would be up for watching a movie some time.." Tom said.  
"No not the movie!" Dan said laughing.  
"You, what?" Replied Tom confused.  
"Me and Zoe went to a movie the first time we kissed, now look at us..." Dan said laughing even harder.  
"Well then tonight at the campfire you two can sort things out!" Tom said.  
Dan stopped laughing and said.  
"Nar, its fine we're fine!"  
"No, you'r not, so tonight we shall wear our finest jeans and T-shirt and then impress the ladies." Tom joked.  
They both laughed and got ready.  
"You take too long just to part your hair!" Tom said after Dan was using his comb and gel for 15 minutes in the mirror.  
"Gotta get it right," Dan replied.  
"For Zoeee!" Tom teezed.  
"Well you better look a little less scruff for Aneisha!" Dan shot back.  
"Huh?" Tom said looking offended.  
Dan chucked his gel to Tom who caught it and looked at the label.  
"You know Tom, you put it on your hair and style it all nice for Aneisha." Dan laughed.  
"Well lets get ready to go, it's 10 to!"  
"Hang on you wanted me to slap this stuff on my hair so give me 5!" Tom joked.


	15. Night time hugs

"HELLO!" Aneisha shouted behind Tom making him jump.  
They both laughed whilst Dan, Zoe and Maisie watched them and smiled.  
"Um, Neesh!" Tom said.  
"Did i make you jump?" Aneisha said grinning.  
"Maybe" Tom replied laughing.  
"Whats up with your fringe?" Aneisha joked.  
"You look lovely really!" She added.  
Tom patted his head and Dan said.  
"Well that was my bright idea!"  
"Nice one Dan!" Aneisha said sarcastically.  
"Come on you lets go back to them camefire, Mr. McNab just lit it!" Maisie said.  
They went over to the log seats, and Mc. McNab handed plates out to everyone.  
Once the fire got big enough Mr. McNab brought the whole pig in, and everyones eyes widened. They were starving but the pig was massive!  
"Oh my god. That poor pig!" Zoe said feeling sick.  
"What do you think jelly is made from?" Aneisha said.  
"What do you mean?" Zoe asked curiously.  
Now all four of them were playing along the joke to Zoe.  
"Yeah, jelly is made from pig!" Maisie added.  
"Noooo!" Zoe said shocked.  
Dan and Tom giggled a little and Tom added.  
"Especially red jelly, that's the pigs blood!"  
"No way, no, it, no!" Zoe replied really shocked,  
Dan laughed really loud and Zoe looked over to him, it was the first time them two made eye contact since the whole Melissa interrupting their moment.  
Dan looked down and slowed the laughing down.  
"Look at that!" They heard Mr. McNab saying once him and Mr. Flatly placed the pig above the fire.  
"Look they killed it whilst it was eating an apple too!" Zoe said shocked.  
The other four laughed really hard and the whole class kinda giggled, Tom and Aneisha really fell of the log and Maisie was crying with laughed.

About half an hour later they all were just telling ghost stories and Mr. McNab checked the pig.  
"And that's when, the door opened and his face rolled in. Blood everywhere..." Roley was saying  
"Pig seems cooked!" Mr. McNab interrupted,  
"Ahh well this where i come in, my granmar told me to cut the whole pig is you slice the stomach sideways and you get a thin cut of meat!" Mr. Flatly said jolly as usual.  
Mr. Flatly took the knife and started cutting away.  
"Who wants the belly pork?" He asked.  
"MEEEEE" Bryon screamed.  
"I guess i'll try some..." Tom said.  
"Yeah me to!" Dan added.  
They got their meat and sat back down it was full of fat.  
"Nice" Aneisha said sarcastically.  
"Come on then you girls!" Mr. McNab said to Aneisha, Maisie and Zoe.  
They walked up and handed them loads of meat.  
"Ew, that poor pig!" Zoe said looking away.  
"Zoe its very good for you. Protein, help you grow!" Mr. McNab.  
"Well protein helps body repair actually..." Zoe snapped back.  
They sat back down and started eating except Zoe who just looked grossed out by her food.  
"Zoe, its not that hard you put it in your mouth and chew then swallow." Melissa said slyly at her.  
Zoe gave her evil look and she looked away.  
Dan moved closer to her and said quietly.  
"Trust me Zoe, you like burgers. And there sort of alike..."  
"Oh and how long did it take to get her to eat a cow?" Melissa shot at them two.  
They looked over at them.  
"Oh shut up Melissa!" Aneisha hissed.  
"Yeah just because you have no trouble eating" Tom joked.  
The whole class laughed and she looked down.  
"Nice one!" Maisie whispered. Her and Aneisha giggled.  
After a long silence people started chitchatting again.  
"Go on, Zoe i promise the pig wasn't killed badly, its like free range animals..." Dan said to her.  
Zoe ripped off a little bit of her meat and put it near her mouth.  
She gave Dan the little worried look, but he just nodded and smiled to her to taste it.  
She put it her mouth and chewed then swallowed it.  
"And we all grew old and died." Tom joked and Aneisha nudged him and giggled.  
She looked round and then smiled.  
"Ok, i guess!"  
They all laughed and carried on talking.  
"Really?" Dan asked.  
"I superpose, cow is better though!" Zoe said giving him a big smile.  
He laughed a little then he gazed into Zoe's eyes.  
It lasted a long few seconds before Zoe looked down to her plate and said.  
"Well, i'll say sorry to his family when i eat them"  
And she picked another bit up and ate it.  
Dan was still watching her and smiled back looking into her bright green eyes.

About half an hour later they finished all the pig off and the sweets were handed out.  
"Marshmallows!" Maisie said happily.  
"Yep and there all mine!" Tom joked.  
"Or mine!" Aneisha said pulling Tom's roasted marshmallow off his stick and ate it.  
"Ahh, hot hot hot hot!" Aneisha screamed whilst fanning her mouth with her hands.  
Tom laughed his head off and said.  
"Teaches you, i have my weapons you see."  
Aneisha swallowed it finally and said.  
"It was very very hot"  
Maisie laughed and Tom said to her.  
"Open"  
She confusedly opened her mouth wide.  
And Tom stuffed a handful of marshmallows into her mouth from the bag.  
"Better?" He joked.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Aneisha said all jumbled from her mouth being full.  
"What was that Neesh?" Tom teezed.

About an hour after that everyone started to get tired.  
"Wow! It's half 10!" Mr. McNab said to them all.  
"Right everyone start to finished your sweets up and get ready to go back to your cottages, early start tomorrow!" Mr. Flatly added.  
It took them a while to finished, everyone was having such a good time joking around and laughing.  
"Come on the you guys, back to your cottage, will check on you in 10 so make sure your in bed!" Mr. McNab said to them.  
They all start to walk back and the teachers put out the fire.  
"Bye then!" Maisie said and walked in really tired.  
"Night!" Tom said back.  
Him and Aneisha stood there gazing at each other.  
"Night Tom" Aneisha said whilst scuffing up his hair and giggling.  
"Night Neesh!" Tom said back.  
The shared a little hug and then Aneisha pulled away and went back in.  
"See you tomorrow!" Zoe said to him before he walk to his cottage.  
"I'll catch you up!" Dan shouted to him.  
"Night." Zoe said calmly.  
"Night" Dan replied awkwardly.  
They stared at each other and Dan raised his hand to Zoe's cheek and brushed it softly.  
Then she pulled him into a hug.  
"This will get better, i promise you Zo" Dan said quietly.  
"I know..." Zoe replied never wanting to let go.


	16. Last day

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for so many nice comments!**

"WAKE UP!" Maisie screamed in Zoe's face.  
Aneisha laughed her head off and then rubbing her eyes rolled to far, and rolled off her bed.  
Maisie and Zoe watched her fall to the floor face down.  
"I'm ok!" Aneisha said raising her hand a little.  
The all giggled, and Zoe sat up a little then Aneisha tried to get up.  
"Last day today guys!" Maisie said jolly.  
"I never want to go back to school..." Aneisha groaned.  
"Well lets enjoy our last day, i made us all a cup of tea!" Maisie said.  
"And i have the sweets!" Zoe laughed.  
About 10 minutes after stuffing their faces, Tom called Aneisha and Maisie and Zoe laughed loads.  
"Whats your problem?" Aneisha joked.  
"Aneisha and Tom sitting in a tree.." Zoe started.  
"Punching Zoe and Maisie" Aneisha carried on in the rhythm.  
They all laughed and Aneisha answered the call.  
"Hiya Tom" She said happily.  
Zoe and Maisie done a faint giggle.  
"Neesh, where are you?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"In bed eating sweets, why?" Aneisha replied.  
"Because the class is having a 3 mile walk in half hour, the teachers must of forgotten your cottage" Tom giggled.  
"Huh? Half hour?" Aneisha asked.  
"Yeah, well 20 minutes really, but were leaving up the forest in 30." Tom added.  
"Oh god, i better get ready, gotta go Tom!" Aneisha said quickly.  
"Neesh wait, tonight Mr. McNab is throwing a leaving party down in the village hall about half a mile away. He said on the adventure walk we need to be back by 6 o'clock, so we can get ready for the 'big surprise' he is holding" Tom said.  
"Oh ok, explain more to me when you see me, gotta go!" Aneisha said and put the phone down.  
"Well the teachers forgot to wake us up, were going on an 3 mile adventure walk in 20 minutes. Then afterwards we have to get ready because we have some party surprise thing, come on!" Aneisha said to Zoe and Maisie.  
"Wait, what?" Maisie asked.  
"20 minutes?" Zoe asked.  
They rushed into their own rooms and got their stuff together really quickly.  
"5 minutes!" Aneisha shouted to them.  
"Take a big lunch and we wont need breakfast" Zoe told them.  
The three all shoved their hair back into a pony tail and was just wearing some traickies and hoddies, with some walking boots. And their rucksacks.  
"Ready?" Zoe asked them.  
And the all rushed out of the door seeing their class by the logs waiting to go.  
"Nice for you to wake us!" Aneisha said sarcastically.  
"I told Mr. Flatly to!" Mr. McNab replied.  
"No i told you to!" He replied.  
"Anyway, we're hear now, just, so lets get going?" Zoe said.

"These woods are kinda dark right?" Melissa said once they were about a mile in.  
"Yeah, its only 1 o'clock!" Maisie said.  
"Not scared are you?" Roley said Nudging her.  
"Funny" Maisie replied sarcastically.  
"So whats this big thing later then?" Zoe asked Tom  
"I don't have a clue, we have to go to the hall, in our best party cloths, then we're have our leaving party, then its coming?" Tom replied.  
"Well, Tom at least you don't have to style your hair again!" Aneisha teezed.  
She laughed and he scuffed up hers and she chased him to get him back.  
"So, what you wearing tonight then?" Zoe asked Dan.  
"Something more than jeans, maybe" Dan joked.  
She giggled a little still feeling the awkwardness between them.  
"And you?" Dan asked after a pause.  
"Um, something um pretty" Zoe said unsure.  
She smiled and Dan laughed a little.  
"Come on!" Dan said grabbing her hand.  
"Dan?" Zoe said quietly.  
The whole class had run off now and she was laughing running through the woods with him.  
"Tree climbing.." Dan said.  
Zoe looked shocked.  
"You, climbing a tree?" Zoe teezed.  
"Wanna bet? I bet i can climb further than you!" Dan joked.  
"Challenge on" Zoe said flinging her bag down and jumping up to the first branch and she was already about 5 meters up when Dan looked up to her.  
"Hm, your going to make this easily." Dan said and flung his bag down and went up after her.  
Zoe and Dan were laughing getting higher and higher.  
"Dan you scared of highs?" Zoe asked.  
"No, you?" Dan replied.  
"Nope, thats good. Look down!" Zoe said.  
Dan looked down and they must of climbed about 50 meters up nearly at the top of the tree.  
"Think we shout go back down?" Dan asked.  
"Nope!" Zoe said carrying on.  
She got to a big think branch and sat on it side ways, all comfortable.  
Dan shortly joined panting and she laughed.  
"Having fun?" She asked,  
Dan looked at her and lent into her, brushing her cheek and planting a long hard kiss on her lips.  
She sat there kissing him back eyes shut tightly closed, and filling up with butterfly's.  
She pulled back and they lent their foreheads onto each other.  
Zoe breathed out and Dan tilted his head side ways and kissed her softly.  
Her eyes closed again and finally she warped her arms around Dan's neck and kissed him harder back.  
He brushed her face and softly touched her neck and he bit her lip little. Loving every moment.

**I Thought its time for Zan to pick up, and i'll be ending the story soon, a few more chapters but no more than that. But i might wright a sequel or i'll just start another story. Please comment, they are really nice!xxx **


	17. Surprises

**hope you all enjoy my chapter, it isn't my last by i think the next one might be..**

"Tom!" Aneisha shouted.  
"In coming!" Tom screaming across a tier swing just skimming her, s she jumped out the way.  
It was about 5 meters off the ground and Tom was swinging back and forth across the trees.  
"Tom, your so stupid!" Aneisha shouted to him laughing her head off.  
"Aneisha i can't get down, it wont stop swinging!" Tom said to her.  
She was still laughing and grabbed his legs so it stopped a little then she grabbed the tier and swung it again.  
"And away we gooo!" Aneisha shouted laughing loads.  
"Aneisha!" Tom screamed.  
She had to lay on the grown she was laughing too hard and then he was still madly swinging.  
"I'm going to kill you!" He joked.  
"Yeah if you could ever get down!" Aneisha shouted up to him.  
Tom took a deep breath and let go, jumping down.  
Landing onto his feat.  
"See training in MI9 does this to you!" Tom said standing up straightly.  
"Yeah gets you stuck up there, because you've been eating biscuits all day!" Aneisha teezed.  
She laughed and Tom grabbed his water bottle.  
"Tom Tupper don't you dare!" Aneisha warned jokingly backing away.  
"Oh i said i was going to kill you.." Tom joked.  
Aneisha grabbed her water bottle and flicked a few drops at Tom.  
"Right that's is it Aneisha Jones!" Tom shouted.  
He ran after her grabbing his bag and shoving it on his back running after her.  
She stopped and flung her water bottle over her head cover Tom with water, she turned around and laughed her head off.  
He shoved his drink all on top of Aneisha's head.  
She laughed her head off then Tom joined it laughed.  
"Flirting much!" Melissa said sarcastically from behind them.  
"Because your's didn't work with Dan!" Aneisha joked.  
Tom grabbed her hand and him and Aneisha ran off in to the woods to go back.

Up in the tree now with Zoe and Dan still kissing.  
Zoe pulled away and her and Dan looked longingly into each others eyes.  
Zoe let out a little chuckle and huff and Dan moved a bit of her hair off her head and tucked it behind her ear.  
She looked up into his deep blue eyes and grabbed his hand.  
"Haven't made it to the top yet" She joked.  
She stood up gabbing onto the higher branch and placing her legs onto it.  
Dan sat there looking up at her smiling like an idiot with happiness.  
Dan stood up and his leg slipped a little.  
"Dan!" Zoe shouted.  
He sat back up at looked her laughing a little.  
"That was close" He joked.  
"I think maybe we should go back down.." Zoe suggest scared for Dan.  
She came back down to his branch taking his hand,  
"Zo, i'm fine" Dan said to her.  
"good, but you haven't seen how i've planned to get down.." Zoe said happily.  
She grabbed him to around the big tree and he saw the tier swing.  
"What how did that get there?" Dan said surprised.  
"I spotted it earlier... it goes down for about a quarter of a mile because of high we are up.." Zoe said grabbing it.  
"Are you sure its safe?" Dan asked.  
"Only on way to find out" Zoe joked.  
"Hold it once i've got on then jump on once you have let go around the end of it, grip onto me, i wont let go, i promise."Zoe said.  
"I know" Dan said softly.  
He held the rope and she go on and he swung onto it grabbing Zoe's waist.  
"Wooo" The both screamed as it went really fast down the swing.  
About 30 seconds later it came to the stop of it, but went flying across the other tree.  
Zoe and Dan laughed really loud and jumped off the swing.  
Dan grabbed Zoe's hand and she swirled under Dan's arm and kissed her gently.  
She laughed and they ran back to their cottage.

When they got back Aneisha and Tom ran through the different part of the woods holding hands and the rest of the class were almost back their cottages.  
"An hour eyes to get ready then meet back hear at 7 for the coach to take you all to the surprise..." Mr. McNab said.  
The class went back to their cottages and Tom commented to Dan.  
"Looks like we saw McNab's happy side?" And Dan laughed to him.  
The girls went back to their cottage and got their dresses on and started to style their hair.  
"Saw you and Tom holding hands" Zoe teezed Aneisha who was straightening her hair.  
"Saw you and Dan holding hands too" Aneisha joked back.  
Zoe curled her hair and Maisie just braided her's.  
An hour later they were ready, make up, hair, and cloths sorted.  
"Lets go!" Maisie said excitedly.  
They walked out and most of the class were getting into the coach.  
"Hey beautiful.." Dan said as he saw Zoe.  
Zoe smiled in her knee cut light pink dress.  
She wore her pretty pink heels and twirled for Dan.  
"Hey handsome" She said back and the got onto the coach.  
"Waw, someone made an effort!" Tom said to Aneisha.  
"Thanks, same for you" Aneisha said stuffing up his hair again.  
They all got onto the coach and arrived to the village hall which was blaring with music and outside were loads of balloons.  
"Surprise is waiting" Mr. McNab said happily.  
The class walked in to see a massive party with loads of food, entertainment and music for them.  
"We got your GCSE results back, and everyone of you got a C grade or above on your maths, science and english tests. So this is your reward! Enjoy your self's!" Mr. McNab said on the microphone then he walked away and up turned the music.

**Hope you liked it! Please comment and anything how you would like it to end, xxx**


	18. The final chapter

**My final chapter, i do hope you all like it and its a happy ending story, thank you for so many nice comments, loved them all! :D Watch out for a equal or my next story shortly!xxx**

It was about 10pm when the party finished, but in the mean time there was a little food fight, even which the teachers joined in.  
The music turned down and Mr. McNab when to the microphone.  
"Come on now, finished up your drinks i have a big announcement!" He said happily.  
The music turned off now and everyone gathered.  
"Well then i am very happy to announce that with the 2 weeks away from the school, and it has been fully repaired, so Monday morning you are expected to return to St. Hearts as usual. And the charity has funded the new computers in all the ICT labs now" He added.  
The class looked chuffed and Mr. McNab headed them back to the coach to take them to their cottages for the last night.  
"Night then" Dan said to Zoe. After a short ride home.  
"Night" She said quietly smiling.  
Dan kissed her on the cheek, for a few seconds then gently let go off her hand, and walked away.  
And Zoe walked back into her cottage smiling with so much joy.  
Tom said night to Aneisha and Aneisha scuffed up his hair.  
They both giggled and said night to each other.  
Giving each other a big smile as they walked away after a great evening.

Zoe and Maisie were already in their pj's when Aneisha came up.  
"Have a good night?" Maisie asked her.  
"Yeh it was great..." Aneisha replied smiling.  
"I bet it was.." Zoe giggled to herself.  
"Whats that?" Maisie asked giggling.  
"She hardly stopped dancing with Tom all night.." Zoe said grinning.  
"And you hardly stopped gazing into Dan's eyes all night!" Aneisha said back laughing.  
Zoe throw her pillow at Aneisha who throw it back.  
"Yeah except when her eyes were closed when she was kissing him" Maisie joked.  
"Hey!" Zoe said throwing her pillow at Maisie.  
"Lights out now girls" Mr. Flatly said peering around their door.  
Maisie threw the pillow back then their lamp went out.  
Aneisha went to get changed whilst Zoe and Maisie fell straight to sleep.

Tom and Dan went straight to bed after washing the layers of gel out of their hair.  
"See you in the morning!" Tom said to Dan.  
Tom text Aneisha quickly and put his phone down.  
"Yeah, when i thought you'd never come away from gadgets but then thought Aneisha would be able to do it for you. But then you find away to use a gadget for her company" Dan joked.  
"It's called texting Dan, catch on!" Tom said back getting into bed.  
They both laughed and turned off their lamps, all packed for the coach home tomorrow.

The next morning everyone's alarms went off for 9am and they were all sad to leave.  
"Who is for the last feast of harribos on the last hour we have left?" Maisie said throwing Zoe and Aneisha a packet of harribos in bed.  
"I'm going to miss it hear.." Zoe said to them.  
Aneisha stuffed a load of sweets in her mouth and said.  
"I wont miss the drama.." Referring to everything with Dan and Zoe.  
They all laughed but then Zoe said sadly.  
"I'm going to miss you Maisie when you go back.."  
"Never know Zo, they might want me as an agent one day..." Maisie joked.  
"Come on girls coach leaves in an hour, time to get dressed and make sure you have packed and eaten.  
They leaped out of bed, Zoe went down stairs to make them all a cup of tea, whilst the others got ready.  
They all were sorted and luggage by the door with 20 minutes left and just remembered all the good times of the last 5 days.

"All hear?" Mr. McNab said.  
"24, 25, 26, 27" Mr. Flatly said counting them.  
"Yep all hear!" He said happily.  
"Would you care to sit with me?" Maisie asked Zoe.  
"Of course.." Zoe joked.  
It didn't feel like a very long coach rid home but they arrived back at St. Hearts at 3pm. All of them achy with their parents waiting for them at the school gates to take them home.  
"I guess i'll see you around.." Zoe said to Maisie.  
Maisie hugged Zoe tightly and Zoe watched her wave by as her mum drove off, nearly crying as she liked her so much.  
"Ach Zo, it isn't the end..." Dan said from behind her.  
He took her hand and said quietly to her.  
"This is only the beginning..." And they both grinned at each other.  
Looking over at Tom and Aneisha who were just getting off the coach together,  
"See you Monday?" Aneisha said to Tom happily.  
"Bye Neesh" Tom said back.  
She scuffed his hair once more then said.  
"I'll try not to do that any more" laughing.  
He went up to her and pecked her quickly on the lips, smiling when they opened their eyes.  
"Bye Tom" Aneisha said a little shy then walked over to meet her mum.

Dan laughed and Zoe turned around to him.  
"Bless them" He joked.  
"See you Monday beautiful" He added.  
She looked up into his deep blue eyes then he lent down to kiss her,  
She let go of her suit case and held his waist kissing him back and filling up with butterfly's.  
"Later handsome" She said as let go.  
He brushed some of her hair away from her eyes and kissed her quickly.  
Zoe opened her eyes, looking up into his and just smiled.  
"Think i'd better go" He whispered and she let go of him softly.  
She smiled as he walked away with Tom to meet their parents.  
Zoe turned around to walk with Frank to the safe house and he asked her a question.  
"Ever do the trip again?"  
She looked at him then looked back as Dan who was waving goodbye.  
"Any day.." She said back gazing at Dan and they all headed home.

**The End.**


End file.
